Beaucoup de travail pour rien
by magorna
Summary: Pour une raison inconnue, un grand nombre de super vilains ont décidé de se mettre en arrêt de travail. En cherchant une solution, Armand se rend compte que la renommée de certains de ces employés ne sont pas à auteur de leurs performances.


Bonjour, voici le début d'une nouvelle fanfic cette fois-ci c'est un cross-over Flander's Company/Batman. Etant donné que je ne suis pas trop les comics de Batman, les seules allusion à ces derniers seront The Killing Joke et A Death in the Family. Du coup l'univers de Batman dans ce cross over sera basé sur les version des jeux vidéos Arkham (les quatre donc attention au spoilers), le dessin animé de 92 et les films de Nolan.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Préavis**

A l'instant où Hippolyte s'assit à son bureau, il sut qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée mais puisqu'il avait cette intuition presque tous les jours, il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Dans l'espoir de retarder sa prochaine entrevue avec l'incompétent qui allait forcément se présenter à son bureau, Hippolyte décida d'ouvrir son courrier, même si la majorité était des CV, lire la médiocrité était plus supportable que de la voir de ses propres yeux, ce fut à ce moment là que la mauvaise nouvelle tomba. La dite nouvelle avait la forme d'une enveloppe, identique à toute celles qui s'entassaient sur son bureau.

A la fin de la première lecture de son contenu, il jura avoir mal lu et reprit depuis le début. A la fin de la deuxième lecture, il dû se retenir de se frapper la tête contre la table. A la fin de la troisième lecture, il eut l'espoir fou que cela était une blague de mauvais goût. A la fin de la quatrième lecture, il perdit toute ces illusions et tenta de calmer la migraine qui commença à poindre. A la fin de la cinquième lecture, il se leva pour aller chercher du café, il lui fallait au moins ça avant d'annoncer la catastrophe à M Trueman :

\- Monsieur le directeur ?... Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques complications...Certains de nos employés se sont mis en grève... l'intégralité des super vilains de Mr Wayne.

Lorsqu'il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un silence assourdissant, Hippolyte vérifia que la ligne n'avait pas été coupé.

0000000

Lorsqu'Armand consulta l'agenda de commande consacré à Bruce Wayne, il fut à la fois soulagé et agacé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de prévu avant au moins deux mois. D'un côté, cela lui laissait le temps de mettre un terme à cette grève sans que cela nuise à ses carnets de commande mais, d'un autre côté, Mr Wayne était un bon client et il doutait que le milliardaire ait brusquement décidé de prendre plusieurs semaines de congés sabbatiques. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent qu'il constata que Batman avait fait une grosse demande de sbires de même qu'il avait sollicité les services du département recherche et développement

Batman possédait quelques ennemis qui travaillaient en indépendant mais chargeait souvent la Flander's de les fournir pour tout ce qui était puissance de feux. Cela gênait quelque peu Armand mais puisque l'argent rentrait et que cela lui permettait de facturer l'accessoirisation plus chère car hors forfait, il s'en accommodait. Néanmoins cela ne réglait pas l'affaire en cours, Armand relut la lettre qui visiblement faisait office de préavis. Il ignorait si c'était une méconnaissance des usages concernant les grèves en France ou si c'était une démarche volontaire mais elle était horriblement vague : elle évoquait un manque de reconnaissance, des conditions de travail inadmissibles et une concurrence déloyale. Rien de très concluant en somme, le plus utile restait la liste de signatures, le nom de Bane en tête. Il était plus que probable que ce soit lui l'investigateur de tout ce fourbis.

La première chose à faire avait été de contacter les concernés, ne serait-ce que pour savoir de quoi il en retournait et, avec un peu de chance, de les dissuader de poursuivre tout cela. Apparemment les super vilains avaient prévu le coup étant donné que, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient réussir à en joindre aucun, même en appelant depuis une ligne extérieur, personne n'avait daigné décrocher. En absence de revendications concrètes, il était difficile de mettre en place un véritable plan d'action. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de trouver les raisons de ce soulèvement.

Armand avait chargé Hippolyte de compulser les dossiers des employés même si le PDG avait peu d'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile. En général le psychologue de la boîte permettait d'éviter ce genre de débordement, laisser les employés se plaindre à loisir de leur travail et leur prodiguer des conseils servait de soupape de sécurité. Malheureusement, Armand n'avait pas remplacé le Dr Parker depuis l'incident, après coup cela lui parut négligeant de sa part.

0000000

En début d'après-midi, ce fut Carla qui débarqua dans son bureau, pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle venait annoncer une nouvelle catastrophe mais elle dissipa ses craintes rapidement :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais **ton** DRH tente d'assassiner **mon** standardiste.

\- On est en pleine situation de crise, tout le monde est un peu à cran.

-Évidemment! Je ne peux pas m'absenter quelques heures sans que ce soit le boxon, s'exclame-t-elle amusée.

Armand leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas à la remarque. Carla avait passé la matinée en rendez-vous d'affaire avec un client potentiel et, par conséquent, avait manqué les événements de la journée. Voyant qu'Armand continuait de pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier, elle enchaina :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer de tellement affreux en si peu de temps ?

\- Un certain nombre de supers ce sont mis en grève et tous restent injoignables.

\- C'est vrai que c'est fâcheux, lesquels ?

\- Tout ceux en contrat avec Bruce Wayne.

Carla fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des gloussements. Même si Carla faisait partie intégrante de la Flander's à présent, elle faisait toujours preuve d'une certaine jubilation quand la boîte rencontrait des difficultés, les mauvaises habitudes sûrement. Carla finit par se racler la gorge :

\- Ah oui en effet, là c'est une situation de crise. Mr Wayne est un client plutôt difficile.

\- Je sais, répondit Armand la mâchoire crispée.

\- Je crois que les milliardaires, c'est les pires, ils payent bien mais il faut toujours que tout respecte leurs instructions à la lettre. Quand j'étaits à la C.C Corporation, on devait faire des modifications au costume de Batman aux moins tout les deux mois et je te raconte pas les exigences ridicules du cahier des charges...

\- Enfin bref, coupa Armand, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut régler le problème avant que le client s'en aperçoive. La bonne nouvelle est qu'on a encore quelques semaines, la mauvaise nouvelle est qu'on n'arrive pas à joindre les concernés.

\- Je vais me renseigner, peut-être que quelqu'un à entendu quelque chose.

\- Il faut rester discret tout de même, je préférerais qu'on garde cette histoire en interne.

0000000

\- Alors, commença Lex Luthor, je me suis laissé dire que certains de tes employés se sont mis en grève.

Armand avait peut être été trop optimiste en pensant garder l'affaire secrète, cependant, même dans ce milieux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les rumeurs circulent aussi vite. Norman Osborn et Victor Von Doom quittèrent leurs cartes des yeux tandis que Lex avait le mains dissimulées sous la table. Ce dernier avait sans doute posé la question dans le but de tricher discrètement mais Armand n'avait pas l'énergie pour révéler la supercherie.

\- L'intégralité réservé à Batman.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Norman jugea bon de contribuer à la conversation :

\- C'est pour cela que je ne fais plus de collaborations, tout le monde cherche à nous doubler et on finit avec des mercenaires à nos trousses.

\- Ceci dit, répliqua le roi de Latvérie, il ne faut pas s'étonner d'avoir des problèmes quand on arnaque ses associés sur les recettes.

Norman eut mouvement brusque sous la table suivi par un bruit sourd mais le masque de Doom empêcha Armand de deviner si Osborn avait atteint sa cible.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ça, reprit Lex, c'est tellement rare qu'ils se mettent tous d'accord.

\- C'est ça qui est bizarre, admit le PDG, aux dernières nouvelles Gotham subit une restructuration, normalement ils devraient être en plaine guerre de territoires.

\- En particulier pour s'arrêter de bosser, renchérit Doom, du peu que je me souvienne, le Joker est plutôt consciencieux dans son travail.

Armand sentit son sourcil droit tressauter, la méprise était courante et compréhensible mais il se lassait de la rectifier à chaque fois :

\- Le Joker n'est pas de chez nous, il travaille en indépendant.

\- Ah ?

\- Oh c'est pas plus mal, intervint Lex, il a un certain style mais il est ingérable. J'ai eu quelques missions avec lui, le cachet ne vaut pas ce que j'ai dû subir.

\- Ça et le fait qu'il ait refusé toutes propositions de contrat.

Norman tapotait distraitement ses cartes contre la table tandis que Victor fixait le plafond. Armand revint au jeu en relançant, Lex le suivit mais les deux autres ne réagirent pas. Quand Lex se racla la gorge, Norman tourna la tête vers Armand.

\- Si le Joker n'est pas de chez vous, alors qui fait grève ?

\- Comment ça qui ? Le reste des ennemis de Wayne !

\- Oui mais lesquels ? insista Victor. Parce que là tout de suite, j'ai pas de noms.

Armand faillit lâcher ses cartes sous le coup de la surprise et l'indignation.

\- Non mais sérieux les mecs ! s'exaspéra Lex. Vous abusez, même moi j'en connais quelques uns.

\- Oui mais DC ce n'est pas notre secteur, siffla Norman, déjà qu'on a du mal à se souvenir tout ceux de Marvel. Pour les autres secteurs on se contente de retenir ceux qui font le plus parler d'eux.

Cette fois-ci, Armand ne résista pas à la tentation de se frapper la tête contre la table, manquant de renverser son verre au passage. Dire qu'il était fier de leur département comm.

Personne ne desserra les dents pendant plusieurs manches consécutives, ce ne fut que lorsque Lex ramassa ses gains qu'il rompit le silence :

\- Et sinon, ils ont donné quoi comme motifs ?

\- « manque de reconnaissance, conditions de travail inadmissible et concurrence déloyale » marmonna Armand.

\- Partager la clientèle avec quelqu'un qui vous fait de l'ombre et tire sans cesse la couverture à lui c'est un sacré, manque de reconnaissance en effet.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


End file.
